


Life after...

by Jamy79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Loss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secrets, Unknown Child, afraid to fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamy79/pseuds/Jamy79
Summary: This story is going to be my version on The Falcon and Winter Soldier.  It takes place right after Endgame.  We are going to see how life is for both Sam and Bucky.  Just when they thought they might get a rest or break a new kind of Winter Soldier comes in their path and has a connection to them they both never imagined.  Bucky is learning what it means to trust and love people again.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Pepper Potts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. carrying the torch

Sam and Bucky were left sitting on a bench after Steve was picked up by family. Bucky felt a wave of sadness wash over him, he would miss Steve but Steve made it a point to let him know it would be alright. Bucky wondered if it would ever be alright, he needed a friend, someone to talk to. He looks over at Sam and gives a little smile. Sam pat’s Bucky on the shoulder “Are you ok, man?”, Sam asks.

Bucky let out a sad laugh, “That depends on what your version of ok is?”

Sam turns to Bucky, “You know he talked to me about you, a lot. As much as I wanted to be the guy he wanted on his 6, it was always you. He wants you to live life and have the life that was taken from you. That’s why he gave me the shield, he didn’t want you to carry the burden of this job.”

“That’s Steve always looking out for people. Do you know how many fights I had to get him out of back in the 40’s? He always had my back, no matter what I did. He was the brother I never had, God, I am going to miss him being around.”

“Buck, what you did back then is not on you,” Sam pats Bucky’s shoulder.

“You know that’s what he told me, but all those things I did stay with me and I can never make up for what I did. It may have not been this guy you know, but I still did it.” Bucky looks out to the field bleakly.

“I know you don’t really have Steve anymore and you don’t have family but Buck I am here for you. We might not exactly be friends but I’ve got your back. Anytime you need me I will be there. Steve trusts you and so do I.” Sam smiles at Bucky.

“You know Sam, I knew what he was doing before he did it. I knew he wasn’t coming back the same Steve we knew. It took all I had to let him go. One thing though Sam, he is fooling himself if he thinks things will be alright for me, it’s always a fight. I am still a criminal in the eyes of Ross and he will want me to pay for my crimes. Also, I never got closure with Tony, I wanted him to know how much pain I feel for killing his parents. Now, he will never know.”

Bucky and Sam hear someone walking up behind them. Shuri sits in between the boys, “I heard what you said Barnes, and that’s not true. Tony knew, he knew. Your new arm was not just my ideas, I needed a little help and knew Tony had the technology to do what was needed. I talked to Steve for a while about letting Tony come to Wakanda to help me with your arm. At first Steve was very apprehensive and did not think it would be a good idea, but the more I talked with him, the more he came around to the idea. He had a long talk with Tony about you. Tony let me know all he saw was red when he found out you were the one, well not you but the Winter Soldier, was the one who killed his parents. He said he had done things in his past that he wasn’t proud of either, and he knew the man who killed his parents was not you.” Shuri took Bucky’s hand and turned it over, “see this, this is an exact copy of what Tony had in his hands and see that?” Bucky looked at his hand and saw the initials TSE. “That stands for Tony Stark Enterprises. You know Buck, he was going to talk to you himself and train you in how to work it, but well this happened.”

Bucky looks up at Shuri with tears building in his eyes, “Shuri, I don’t deserve this, I never got to apologize. He never knew how I really felt, all he knew was that I remembered killing his parents. I said that to him Shuri!”

Shuri reassures him, “Bucky, he wanted you to have this. You are a good man.”

Bucky gets up quickly, “I...I need to go and talk to Pepper.” Bucky walks towards the Stark cabin. He sees Tony’s greatest legacy and accomplishment Morgan on the front porch sitting with Happy. She looked so much like Tony, Bucky felt his heart in his throat. She will never see her father alive again. 

Morgan looks up at him and smiles, “Hello, you are Mr. Barnes right?”

Bucky walks over to her and kneels beside her and smiles back, “Yeah, How did you know who I am?”

“My daddy talked about you a lot with my mommy. He said he knew you were a good guy because my uncle Steve would not protect someone like he did if you were not a good guy. My daddy was a smart man! Mr. Barnes my name is Morgan,” she extends her hand to formally shake his.

Bucky gently grabs her hand as Happy looks on and smiles too. he thinks to himself she acts just like Tony also, so mature and wise beyond her years. “Nice to meet you Ms. Morgan Stark. You know you look a lot like your daddy.” Her gets up and brushes his hands off and shakes Happy’s hand.

Morgan smiles, “ everyone tells me that all the time, my mommy even calls me mini Tony.”

Bucky lets out a small smile, he sees Pepper walk out onto the porch, “Morgan it’s time to eat honey,” Pepper looks up and sees Bucky, “oh, hello there Mr. Barnes. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Pepper extends her hand to shake Bucky’s.

Bucky takes her hand in his, “The pleasure is all mine, please call me Bucky. You wouldn’t happen to have a minute would you Mrs. Stark?”

“Pepper, please call me Pepper, and yes I have some time. Happy please take Morgan in, her dinner is waiting for her.” She turns to Bucky, “Ok, this way Mr. Barnes, I mean Bucky.” They walk towards the water's edge. “So, what would you like to talk about?”

“I know this is not the best timing, but I really need to let you know something. I am so sorry about what I did to Tony’s parents, I can never make up for that. And I don’t expect you to forgive me ever and I am not here asking for one either.”

Pepper stops him by pressing her hand softly to his chest. “ I am going to stop you right there. Tony was a proud man and being a proud man he always had a hard time with apologizing and accepting apologies. He explained to me how he so badly wanted to kill you for what you did to his parents,” she looks over as Bucky and sees he is hurt. “ I am sorry not you, the Winter Soldier”

“No Pepper it is on me, I did it.”

“Well, whatever, Tony only saw red when he found out. He told me he could not think straight. When he came home and told me what had happened, I was horrified for everyone. I let him know he had to hear Steve out about you and he agreed. Tony was a good man, scratch that, a great man and I will have you know he did forgive you.”

“Well, he shouldn’t have but I am thankful to him that he did. And you are right Tony was a great man. I am just sorry I wasn’t able to apologize to him while he was alive.”

Pepper looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Thank you Bucky, I hope you have a second chance at a life, the life you should have had until Hydra took that away.”

Pepper and Bucky walk back towards the cabin and see Morgan on the porch waiting for her mother. “Mommy, can we play hide and seek, like daddy and I used to?”

Pepper picks Morgan up. “Of course sweetheart, just let mommy get changed.” Before Pepper walks back into the house with Morgan by her side she turns to Bucky, “thank you again, goodbye Bucky.”

Morgan chimes in too, “Goodbye Mr.Barnes.” She has a huge grin on her face.

“Goodbye ladies.” Bucky waves to them, leaves and walks back over to where Sam is waiting for him. He sees Sam is talking to Ross, oh god this can’t be good he thinks to himself.


	2. Fugative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky knows he has to pay for what he did, but he has allies that want to fight for him.

As Bucky approached the two gentlemen he heard Sam say, “You are not taking him today. He just basically lost the only person he knew in his life and attended a funeral of a man he never had closure with. Lay off for a bit and then we all can talk.”

Ross boomed “He is a criminal Wilson! I can’t just let him go! I won’t!”

At this point Sam gets in Ross’ face, “You take Bucky, then you take me too!”

Ross laughs, “Well, you know technically I can! So don’t push my buttons WILSON!”

Bucky walks up to them to face the music Ross is about to give. “Sam, if this is what needs to happen please just let it. There are a lot of people who want me dead.” Bucky looks over a Ross, “Are you taking me or what?”

Ross looks at both Wilson and Bucky, “alright I will give you three days, you hear me three days and then I want you to turn yourself into the Shield. If I don’t see you in three days we will send out for your at any cost!” Ross leaves in his fancy car.

Sam’s arms are crossed, he looks over at Bucky, “I don’t understand, you helped save the world Buck! Why does he want you so badly?”

“You can’t excuse what I did while I was him. The public doesn’t know I fought with the Avengers to save the world, not that that takes away anything that I have done.”

Sam grabs Bucky’s shoulder, “You are an Avenger now, man.”

Bucky thought about that for a second but he couldn’t wrap his head around what Sam just told him. He did what was right. “Sam, I just did what everyone else did. What I did does not excuse what I have done. I mean look at what I did to Tony! There are tons of other families I hurt! I am no Avenger!”

“You can’t think like that, Barnes. You need to move on. In fact, you need to live life.”

Bucky let out a sarcastic laugh, “I am going to jail in three days time!”

Sam cut him off, “You don’t know that! We have time to get some people on our side to talk.”

Bucky looked over at Sam, “Like who? Nick Fury, well I tried to kill him and almost succeeded, so scratch him off your list! Sharon Carter tried to kill her too. Everyone else knows what I did Sam, it’s not a secret!”

Sam quipped back, “Sharon knows you weren’t yourself when you attacked her, I know I can talk with her. What about Scott Lange?”

Bucky looked over at Sam questioningly, “Scott Lange?”

“Antman, Tic Tac...you know. He would vouch for you and I think Wanda and Clint might too,” Sam slap Bucky on the shoulder, “You have some allies. By the Way what were you and Pepper talked about?”

Bucky looks down at his hands, “I wanted to apologize for Tony’s parents. Apparently, she has already forgiven me also. I did not expect that at all. She is a very strong woman. And that Morgan, she is a little clone of her father.” Bucky smiles.

“You are right on both counts. Pepper has a good head on her shoulders, but it’s go to be difficult on her not having Tony around. Tony loved his girls so much. He was a great man but he was also hard headed,” Sam let out a small laugh.

“You know Pepper said Tony was going to teach me how to use my new arm, without him I don’t know how I am going to ever learn how to control it.” 

Sam looked over at Bucky, “You know Pepper knows a lot of Tony’s work you may want to talk with her, she might be able to help you or she might let you read some of his notes on his suit which could help too. I have her number if you want it.”

Bucky back away from Sam and held up his hands, “I couldn’t do that, she hardly knows me.”

Sam answered quickly back, “You need her help, man. Just send her a quick text and see what she says.”

“Sam, she just lost her husband!” Bucky notices Sam pointing behind him, Bucky turns around and sees Pepper. “Hello, Pepper we shouldn’t still be here.”

“Would you guys like to join me for dinner? Happy had to go home for something and Morgan is sleeping now. The house is just so….so empty. Anyway, it would be nice to have some company.” She smiled at them in an inviting way.

Both Sam and Bucky nodded and followed her to the house. Sam sits at the table, “Do you plan on staying out here alone?”

“Sam, I am a big girl, I think I can handle it out here by myself,” She looks over at both Bucky and Sam and gives a small smile. “I miss him so much already, it’s almost like he is still here in some way.” She shakes her head as if to get rid of the thoughts.

Bucky watches her tool around the kitchen fixed all three of them plates. He thought to himself how can she be so strong right now? He walks into the kitchen to see is he can help her out, “do you need any help?” 

She turns around to look at Bucky, “it’s ok I’ve got it. I am not actually used to having people eat with me, Tony always took his meals to go. It’s nice having people to serve.”

Bucky took a plate anyway to help her out, he knew she was putting on a brave face for them. He took a seat across from Sam and Pepper sat next to him. “If you don’t mind me asking, how is Morgan handling all this?”

Pepper placed her fork down. “She hasn’t really grasped what is going on yet. I don’t even know if she realizes her daddy won’t be coming back,” Pepper starts to tear up. “He loved her so much and yes Tony knew he would be saving the world when he did what he did but it was mostly because of her.”

Bucky looked down in his lap he felt bad for making Pepper upset again. “I am sorry I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Pepper lightly put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok,” she said quietly. 

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Sam and Bucky help Pepper clean up after they were done. Sam nodded at Bucky to ask her about figuring out how his new arms works.  
Bucky looked over at Pepper. “Umm Pepper, I know this is not the best time but I was wondering if you might know how my new arm works or might know how I could find out.”

Pepper looks back at him. “I know most but not all, if you want me to help you out I will do as much as I can and then we can read up on the other stuff we don’t know”

Bucky smiles at her. “That sounds good. Although, first I have to see what’s in store for me back at the Shield. Ross says he wants me back in a few days to face my punishment for my crimes.”

Pepper let’s out a shocked laugh. “Well that is bullshit! I am going to have a talk with Ross. Tony has lots of research on mind control because before he was convinced to help you he was unsure of you. He would have defended you also. I am going to be there to do whatever I can, it is what Tony would've wanted.”

Bucky looks over at her. “You don’t have to do that Pepper. Besides, someone has to pay for what I have done.”

“No! You should not have to be Hydra's scapegoat! They did this to you, the blood is on their hands not yours,” Pepper stated angrily!

Sam walks over to the both of them. “Bucky, I think you might need Pepper there on your behalf, you know Ross will never let this go but maybe with Pepper there he might go lighter on you.”

“I dunno, Pepper you have already been through so much, you really don’t need anymore stress.”

Pepper takes Bucky by both shoulders. “I am doing this Bucky, and my word is final!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left kudos, I truly appreciate it!


	3. Facing the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky sees what is in store for him and his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like this story. It was very spontaneous on my part. I was ready to write another Bucky/ Sharon fanfic but I just thought it would be interesting to pair Bucky with Pepper after Tony's death.

The next few days seem to go on forever for Bucky. He knows he is not going to get out of this one. He is going before the review board to see what is going to happen with him. Sam takes him to the headquarters when they walk in they see Scott, Clint, Sharon and Pepper. He is so thankful for all of them, even if their words don’t work he knows he has friends. He then sees Ross walk in.

Ross turns to Bucky and Sam, “If you think having your own cheerleading team is going to help you, think again Barnes.”

After he walks by Sam mocks him, “What a freaking jerk off!”

Pepper walks over to Bucky and Sam, “Sam, let’s just all keep calm heads. I have come up with a plan and I am hoping the board takes me up on it. I have also been researching the effects of brainwashing. Don’t worry James, I’ve got you.” She winks at Bucky. He just realised she did not call him Bucky but he didn’t mind it coming from her for some reason.

All of them walk in the assessment room. They all listen to Ross’s ridiculous argument of why Barnes should be looked up for good. It seems like Ross just has an ax to grind, but Bucky knows how these things work and just your friends vouching for you is not enough to get out of what he has done brainwashing or not.

Scott, Clint, Sharon and Sam all testify to his remarkable character and how he helped the Avengers out against Thanos. They all stated he is basically for all intents and purposes an Avenger.

“We would like to call to testify Pepper Potts Stark,” the moderator states. 

Pepper gets up, flattens out her skirt, clears her throat and begins to speak “First of all, thank you all for having me here today and giving me the time to speak on Sgt. Barnes’ behalf. Sgt. Barnes was a well respected Sergeant in WWII, he fought with the Howling Commandos to eliminate what at the time we thought was the last of Hydra. After his apparent death the Shield made him an agent. Through his unfortunate series of events he was turned into nothing more than a weapon or asset to Hydra. Sgt. Barnes not only lost his arm, he actually did loose his life after falling from that train for a long time. Barnes was subject to the most inhuman torchure and if that was not enough he was brainwashed into submission. Our brains store two types of memories, your personal ones and impersonal ones. The machine Hydra used just tapped into Sgt.Barnes’ personal memories by causing pain to delete them. Sgt. Barnes was taught pain was associated with his personal memories. This made him forget the person he once was. He did however, maintain his impersonal memories such as being able to use a phone or shoot a gun. Sgt. Barnes is a caring, compassionate man. He deserves a second chance at a life without being behind bars. He is not the Winter Soldier anymore. I also have the files Shuri had about the procedures she performed on Sgt. Barnes to delete all of Hydras programming. If this makes you feel any better Tony would not have wanted Sgt. Barnes behind bars. Also, I would trust him with my own daughter and I know Tony would have too.”

“We will take all this into consideration Mrs. Stark. We have a lot to look over.” The moderator looks over at Ross, “I am requesting one week too deliberate all of the information we have here. We will be tracking Barnes and he will remain on house arrest for now.”

Ross speaks up, “He has no place to go. I suggest he stay here while you are deliberating.”

Pepper interferes, “Excuse me I know it’s not my place, but my cabin in secure and he could stay with me while on his temporary house arrest,”

Bucky turns to Pepper, “Pepper, I ...I couldn’t ask you to do that for me.”

Pepper smiles at him, “I didn’t ask.”

“Mrs. Stark, that sounds like a plan to me, just make sure he is here next week,” the moderator looks at everyone in the room. “I will see most of you next week.”

Pepper and Sam join Bucky to get the house arrest bracelet. Sam turns to Pepper, “I will bring his things by tonight. Are you sure you are up to this task, Pep?”

Pepper smiles at Sam, “Yeah, I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like this. It will be a slow burn. SO don't expect a fast relationship like in my last story. Please let me know if you would like to help me out with the story because I am looking for help and I would truly appreciate it!


End file.
